BAD TO WORSE
by Michelle's Pal
Summary: Everyone goes on simple vaction together but a bear is on their trail and if that's not bad enough what will happen when they come in contact with an escaped convict.
1. Default Chapter

Bad to Worse  
  
Chapter one  
Is it the End For Jesse Travis?  
  
"Hey Mark," Jesse called from down the hall. "Oh, Hi Jesse, "Mark, replied. "Hi, guys." Steve said as he approached them.  
  
"So what's this big emergency that Amanda paged us all here for?" Jesse asked curiously? "Ah, you're all here." Amanda said with a sly look. "Ha Ha." Steve said sarcastically.  
  
"Colin and I singed up for this raffle for a trip for 5 (or 6 since CJ will be coming but that doesn't need to leave this spot) to go to a gorgeous cabin near a lake and we got a phone call last night saying we won and we were hoping you would all join us. Oh, it's from tomorrow (which is Thursday) to next Thursday."  
  
"Well, my calendar just opened," Jesse said. "I'm free," Mark said in an organized fashion. "I'm free, too," Steve said as he flipped through his minnie calendar. "Great." Amanda said. "At least we know that no one of us will be going to my area." They all laughed. The next morning they all got up early and met at Amanda and Collin's house.  
  
"Hi, Mark," Amanda called as he got out of his car. "Where's Steve? "She asked impatiently. "Oh, here he is. Jesse is with him."  
  
"Ready everybody?" Collin asked. Yep, I think so. Ok let's go. They all piled into Collin's car and drove away. They got about a mile down the road and Amanda screamed. AHHHHHHHHHH. What they all said together. CJ. Amanda screamed. Collin slammed on the brakes and turned around.  
  
They found him spreading private papers all around the house. Oh, my poor baby Amanda cried. Soon they were back on there way.  
  
They got there 3 hours later. Wow, it's beautiful. Amanda said. They all went to bed and woke up to go fishing.  
  
Oh, the man told us to be careful because there are bears up here. Right they all said in unison. I'm going to find some worms in the wood's Jesse said.  
  
Grrrrrrr. AHHHHHHHHHH. Jesse cried. 


	2. The Bear and the Man

Chapter Two  
The Bear and the Man  
  
Amanda ran to Jesse with CJ in her arms with the other 3 not to far behind them.  
  
"Jesse," Amanda screamed. A full sized bear was on top of him chewing him to pieces.  
  
Steve grabbed some matches from his pocket and grabbed a branch and lit it on fire. "Get, GO On, Shoo", Steve shouted.  
  
"Bad bear", 2 year old CJ said with disappointed look, of his favorite animal.  
  
The bear ran off into the woods. "Get him in the cabin", Mark said faster than they could understand him but they knew what he meant.  
  
"Get him on the couch!" Amanda said. "He needs medical attention". Mark said. "Collin, get me those towels in the bathroom." Mark Said. "threw them across the room.  
  
"Get your car around we need to get him to the emergency room quickly." Said Mark.  
  
Collin ran to get the car. Collin walked in as fast as he could. "Did you get the car?" asked Amanda. "It's been stolen"! Collin said.  
  
"They won't get too far because it doesn't have hardly any gas. I've got some extra gas in the garage."  
  
"But we are the only ones for miles and whoever stole the car might be coming back." Amanda said with a worried look.  
  
"Who cares about that, Mark said, Look at Jesse."  
  
"Besides, Amanda, I brought my gun just because whenever the 3 of us are together I always seem to need it." Said Steve. Thanks," Amanda said shyly, "but that gun better be where CJ can't find it!!?"  
  
Get me a bowl of water please." Said Mark. "Right dad." Steve said in a hurry.  
  
"Where is the phone?" Amanda asked her husband. "Cell phones don't work up here and there is no phone that actually works." Collin said.  
  
"Jesse dead?" CJ asked with a terrified look. "No honey he's fine, so far." Amanda said quietly.  
  
BANG. Collin rushed into the kitchen to find Steve shot and a strange man standing over his limp body.  
  
"Steve," Collin yelled. "Amanda, hold this here I'm going to find out what's going on." Mark rushed into the kitchen.  
  
"Steve!" Mark shouted. "Who are you?" Collin asked as Mark tried to revive Steve. "None of your business." The man scowled.  
  
"What's going on Amanda asked?" She walked in with CJ in her arms.  
  
"HUH, oh my gosh." Amanda said with a terrified look.  
  
"Nobody move or I'll shoot..." "What's his name?" "Hey answer." "Steve," Collin spoke up. The other two were to terrified to speak. "Ya, I'll kill Steve." The man said.  
  
"Now I need some insurance other than the guy I already shot," the man said ripping 2 year old CJ out of his mother's arms. "No not my baby she cried terrified." "Take me not my baby." "No I'm taki'n the kid."  
  
"I'm walki'n out of here and if anybody tries anything I'll shoot the kid and the guy on the ground." He walked out with CJ in his arms.  
  
The crying baby screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Is Steve ok?" Jesse asked. "Jesse you need rest." Amanda tried to choke out. 


End file.
